


The Neverland Club

by DeathValleyQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Porn, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathValleyQueen/pseuds/DeathValleyQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian is the most popular dancer at Kansas City's only Gay Strip Club. Tonight, the person buying his time in the VIP room is a wealthy brat named Peter Pan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Neverland Club

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot for the life of me remember who requested this but someone wanted a strip tease. So here ya go person I have forgotten!

Neverland was easily the best gay strip club in town.

Correction: Neverland was the only gay strip club in town. What do you expect? Kansas City had never really been that open or liberal. It was slightly better than, Wichita but that wasn’t saying much. The club did pretty good money, attracting men from up and down both sides of the Missouri river. Killian Jones (stage name: Captain Hook) was easily the most popular stripper in Neverland. It was in part due to his looks. He had dark hair, blue eyes, and enough scruff to leave delicious burn marks on the customer’s faces or necks or, if paid enough, thighs. That alone might have been enough to get him attention but then there was his phenomenal accent. Sometimes he was very happy that he decided to come to the states.

Rumple, the owner, often grumbled that Killian “Think you own the place!” In fact, this was what he was screaming while Killian walked off his most recent stage performance.

“How many times do I have to tell you that you are not allowed to drink from the customer’s glasses?!” Rumple snapped. “I swear you never listen! You don’t think any of the rules apply to you, do you?”

From his place by the mirror, Killian smirked. “Of course not. Because they don’t mate.”

Rumple rolled his eyes. “I’m cutting your hours for next week.”

That got Killian’s full attention. He turned, glaring at Rumple. “You wouldn’t dare. You’ll lose money. Hell you might as well not turn on the lights if you don’t have me working.”

“What if I’d rather close than put up with your arrogance anymore? Let’s see how long you’d last here without a job. You think any of the clients here will take care of you if I fire you?”

Killian sighed. “I’m sorry,” he said trying to sound sincere. “I won’t drink from customer’s glasses anymore.” Not even when they offered, which they frequently did. Killian liked the drinks though honestly it was probably not hygienic. “I really need the work. Please don’t cut my hours.”

“Say you need me.” Rumple said, a grin spreading over his mouth.

“I need you. I need this job. Please.”

“Very good. Don’t be forgetting, dearie. Now make yourself look nice, you have a customer waiting in the VIP room.”

Killian wanted to protest. While he could easily make several hundred bucks in the VIP room, Killian was… well, fickle. He was often more interested in moving from customer to customer because he got more attention that way. Killian was a sucker for attention. On another night, Killian might have asked to be let out of VIP room. But he was already pushing Rumple. So…

“Alright.”

“Good boy.”

Killian winced at the words, glad that Rumple had already turned his back. He took his sweet time, pulling back on a pirate costume that left very little to the imagination. He took a deep breath and then headed out onto the dark floor.

Music and black lights filled room. It was a little early in the night so only the main stage had anyone going. Killian glanced there to see David on stage. David was new-ish. He was also straight as an arrow which made everything he did seem fake. Killian didn’t exactly blame straight men who took the job here. David just happened to be married and in need of extra income. Still, Killian wished David would relaxed. He looked like he had a rod shoved up his ass, which wasn’t anyone’s kink (or maybe it was, Killian didn’t know). 

As he walked from the stage door to the VIP section, multiple tables of men called for him, begging him to come over. But he politely waved away them away, assuring them he’d be back in a few hours. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

The VIP room was set up in a lounge style. Red and gold lights illuminated the white carpet and dark walls. The walls were lined with black leather seats. A few matching foot rests were scattered around. Three poles were set up and there was a bar in the corner. Usually one of the bar tenders would come in to serve drinks but Killian noticed at once that there was no one there. In fact, besides Killian, there was only one person in the room.

He was young. Very, very young. Killian wasn’t sure how any fake ID could be good enough to get this kid in here. He had dirty blonde hair that hung just a little bit over his eyes. He had blue eyes. Much bluer than Killian’s. He also had this… smirk. It almost reminded Killian of Rumple’s smug look but that was not an exact match. This kid’s smirk was playful, like everything around him was a great game to be played.

Killian lifted an eyebrow as he swayed towards him. “I’ve never met a twelve year old who was able to solo pay for VIP room access.”

To his credit, the kid only laughed. “I appreciate the compliment. But I’m not twelve.”

“You sure as hell aren’t twenty one, mate.”

“I’m aware. But it turns out you can be eighteen to come to this club.”

“Really? And you’re eighteen?”

“I’m seventeen. Are you going to go tell on me?”

It was tempting. If he did, Killian could get out of this VIP obligation, though Rumple would probably be pissed that he’d told. Still… there was something about this kid. It was the way he smirked, as if he had done this a thousand times.

Making up his mind, Killian sauntered towards Peter. “Well you have me all to yourself. What can I interest you in, love? You want me to strip for you? How about a dance? I could get you a coke, if you are thirsty. By the time he was finished he was kneeling between the boy’s legs. He gripped the boy’s thighs teasingly.

The boy laughed again. He reached up and touched Killian’s cheek. He rubbed his thumb against Killian’s lips. Killian made a mental note to recite the rules to this kid. For example, no sex. Particularly not with someone who really shouldn’t be in the club to begin with.

“What’s your name?” The boy asked.

“Captain Hook.”

“No. What’s your real name?”

“Not really polite to ask that of a stripper, my boy.”

“You don’t have to tell me your last name. Or you could only tell me your last name. I just have no interest in calling you something as silly as Captain Hook.”

Killian thought about it. He decided to give the kid his last name but when he opened his mouth he ended up saying “Killian. You can call me Killian.”

“Hello, Killian. I’m Peter Pan.”

Killian snorted. “Seriously?”

Peter smiled. “Believe it or not that is my real name. Of course I put a different name on my fake ID.”

“Your parents should be sued.”

“Believe me I would but I’m not in charge of the money yet.”

They both chuckled. Killian found that he was suddenly able to relax. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. He noticed that Peter had not stopped touching his face. He leaned into the touch, rubbing his stubble against Peter’s hand.

“I think I’d like a dance.” Peter decided.

“I can do that.” Killian stood. There was music playing overhead but it wasn’t the music he wanted. Making sure to put a little sway in his steps. There was a tiny computer built into the wall and he used it to select his music. A heavy bass line filled the room.

When he turned around, Killian discovered that Peter had spread his legs a little wider. The smirk had doubled. Killian felt a shiver run down his body, barely able to keep it out of his face. He moved, sensual as possible, towards Peter. He began his dance long before he actually reached the pole. His hips moved in slow, purposeful circles.

When he reached the first pole, he gripped it with both hands. He moved down, his face pressed against the pole. Killian kept his eyes on Peter’s as he rode up the pole. He couldn’t tell if Peter was interested or just curious. Killian spun around the pole, gain momentum, then jumped, wrapping both legs around the pole spin again. He let go of the pole with one hand, winking as he caught Peter’s eye.

When his feet hit the ground, Killian kicked off his shoes leaving him barefoot. He pressed his back against the pole, spread his legs, lowered himself up and down while touching himself all over. He could see Pete wetting his lips. Killian felt suddenly very warm.

The shirt, when it came off, was tossed towards Peter. Peter caught it and brought it to his nose, inhaling. Killian, now only in tight, pull away pants and a pair of black boxers, climbed to the top of the pole. He spread his legs in a split and then dropped down quickly to the ground. From on the floor, Killian could see that Peter was hard in his pants. It stopped him in his dance for a moment, captivated by Peter’s erection in a way he wasn’t usually.

“Something the matter, Killian?” Peter purred.

Killian blinked, swallowed, and got back to his dance. He pulled the pants off, throwing them and not caring where they landed. He moved around the pole and only realized he was aching when he pressed his crotch against the pole. He let out the softest whimper. When he turned around, Peter was there.

They were kissing before Killian was fully able to process what was going on. Killian’s back was against the pole. Peter was only a few inches shorter than Killian which meant that their hard members could rub together against each other’s. Killian felt like he couldn’t breathe. Looking into Peter’s eyes was like looking into dark woods: anything could be waiting, good or bad.

“What are you doing kid?” Killian asked in a breathy voice.

“I’m sorry, I forgot the rules.” Peter had his lips to Killian’s ear. “I want you to come home with me after work tonight.”

Fuck. Killian had had this offer presented to him multiple times. He’d never been tempted to take anyone up on it… until right now

“Do you live alone?” Because honestly Peter was seventeen and the last thing Killian needed were parents putting him in jail.

“I do. And I’m fabulously wealthy to boot. If you come back with me I swear it’ll be a night you’ll never forget.”

Something in his tone implied that if Killian left with Peter tonight he would never be coming back. Killian swallowed hard. Peter hadn’t stopped rubbing their hard cocks together.

“Come on, Killian. Say yes to me.”

He shouldn’t. He really, really shouldn’t. But Peter hit all of Killian’s buttons. He was everything Peter wanted and he didn’t even know why.

“I get off at three.”

“I’ll be out front. You won’t miss my car.”

Peter pulled away from Killian. “I’ll see you then.”

“What?” Killian blinked in his confusion. “But you paid for an hour and a half in here. You’re just going to leave me like this?” And be ‘like this’ Killian mostly meant embarrassingly hard.

“Yup. No coming until tonight. If you do I shall have to be very cross with you. See you soon, Captain Hook.”

Killian let out a string of curses when Peter walked out the door. He didn’t know which was worse: getting pushed around by a seventeen year old kid… or loving every second of it.


End file.
